Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) structure, and more particularly to lateral bipolar junction transistors.
Description of the Related Art
Heterojunction bipolar junction transistors (HBTs) known in the art include a heterojunction, i.e., a junction of two semiconductor materials having different band gaps, that coincide with a p-n junction between the base and the emitter. The heterojunction at which two different semiconductor materials having different band gaps are joined coincide with the p-n junction. The wider band gap of the emitter relative to the band gap of the base in an HBT increases the current gain relative to a bipolar junction transistor employing a same semiconductor material across the base and the emitter and having similar physical dimensions and doping profiles for the base and emitter.